teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek and Stiles
The relationship between Evolved Werewolf Derek Hale and Human Stiles Stilinski Derek and Stiles first met in the first episode of Season 1, right after Stiles' best friend Scott McCall was bitten by the Alpha and turned into a Werewolf. From the start, their relationship was antagonistic, as Stiles, believing Derek to have killed his sister, found him untrustworthy and suspicious, whereas Derek believed Stiles to be yet another naive teenager like Scott. However, the two began reluctantly working together to keep the citizens of Beacon Hills safe from the Alpha, who was later revealed to be Derek's uncle, Peter Hale, as well as keeping Derek and Scott safe from the Argent Family of Hunters who were pursuing them. Though their interactions continued to involve the two being snarky and occasionally even rude, Derek and Stiles began to develop a true friendship, as the members of Derek's pack teamed up with Stiles, Scott, and their friends to protect Beacon Hills from other threats, such as the Kanima, the Darach and the Alpha Pack. During their time working together, each saved the other's life on several occasions. For example, despite Stiles' human nature and lack of supernatural powers, he helped keep Derek alive long enough to be cured of his wolfsbane poisoning, kept him afloat in a swimming pool after Derek had been paralyzed by Kanima venom, and confronted the feared matriarch of the Calavera Family, Araya with Lydia Martin in order to try to buy Derek's freedom, as the McCall Pack believed her to have captured him. Likewise, Derek has saved Stiles' life as well, with Derek helping to protect Stiles from Peter while he was still an Alpha, and putting his life on the line several times to try to end Stiles' possession by the Nogitsune. Stiles and Derek's last team-up occurred in Season 4's Smoke and Mirrors, when they helped the newly-bitten Werewolf Liam Dunbar learn control over his transformations on the full moon while they drove to Mexico to save Scott and Kira from Kate Argent. During this time, Derek was gravely wounded after being attacked by one of Kate's Berserkers, which seemed to seriously concern Stiles, though Derek urged him to go in and finish their mission. Afterward, Derek managed to recover from the wounds as a result of his evolution into a Werewolf who can full-shift, and he left Beacon Hills shortly afterward. It remains unknown if the two have communicated since Derek left town. Derek and Stiles are also known as Sterek, and, less frequently, Halinski, by fans |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, In Second Chance at First Line, In Pack Mentality, In Magic Bullet, In Heart Monitor, In Night School, In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, In Chaos Rising, In Frayed, In Motel California, In Currents, In Visionary, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Silverfinger, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In The Fox and the Wolf, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, In 117, In Weaponized, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Though Derek and Stiles' relationship can be quite antagonistic at times, they have developed a good friendship throughout the series. *Prior to Tyler Hoechlin leaving the series, "Sterek" was the ship with the most fans in the Teen Wolf fandom. *When situation requires this, they pretend to be cousins. They did that in ''Wolf's Bane'' and ''117'' Gallery Bullet_5.jpg|Magic Bullet Derek and stiles magic bullet 1.gif|Magic Bullet Derek and stiles magic bullet.jpg|Magic Bullet 1073714_1342122805007_full.jpg|Magic Bullet Derek and stiles wolf's bane.gif|Wolf's Bane 26e74fead8c6407b028c4b75aa8bddc9.jpg|Wolf's Bane Tumblr_inline_nk4yk3GXv01rt3ztr.gif|Wolf's Bane Derek and stiles wolf's bane 1.jpg|Wolf's Bane Derek and stiles shape shifted.gif|Shape Shifted Derek and stiles abomination.jpg|Abomination Sterek10-4.jpg|Abomination Tumblr_mdw3xjcONR1qbbseto1_500.gif|Abomination Teen-wolf-season-two-episode-8-dylan-obrien-tyler-hoechlin.gif|Raving Fury_Sterek.png|Fury Teen-Wolf-Sterek.jpg|Fury Derek and stiles chaos rising.gif|Chaos Rising Derek and stiles chaos rising 1.jpg|Chaos Rising Tumblr_inline_mq3ba83zbW1qz4rgp.jpg|Chaos Rising Tumblr_nrzecuNQ2h1ubdsn4o1_500.gif|Chaos Rising Derek and stiles de-void.jpg|De-Void Derek and stiles 117 1.gif|117 Derek and stiles 117.gif|117 Stiles sees Derek 6x11.gif|Said the Spider to the Fly Sterek TWOW.gif|The Wolves of War Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Needs Help